Everything's Gonna Be Okay, I Promise
by Moht
Summary: John a oublié Noël. Dean le lui pardonnera sûrement mais Sam... Spoilers pour "A Very Supernatural Christmas".


_Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un One Shot écrit pour l'anniversaire de Dexterine, qui est une grande fan des wee!chesters et de Papa!John! Et comme je suis super méga génial de la mort, c'est une wee dont le personnage principal est John. Je sais, je suis merveilleux.  
_

* * *

John avait sérieusement déconné. C'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, et ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière non plus, mais cette fois-ci il avait atteint de nouveaux sommets. Se pointer avec des cadeaux de Noël un 29 décembre au beau milieu de la nuit, il n'avait jamais fait pire et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que les garçons allaient lui en vouloir. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas foutu de faire un minimum attention à la date et que ses « deux ou trois jours, Dean » se transformaient presque toujours en une semaine. Il souffla un court moment devant la porte, essayant d'inventer rapidement une histoire que Sammy pourrait gober. Dean, lui, savait déjà et ne poserait pas de questions. C'était simple, Dean ne posait jamais de questions et se contentait de ce que John voulait bien lui dire.

Il fit tourner son jeu de clés dans la serrure et entra dans la pièce, constatant avec une réelle fierté qu'une fine ligne de sel avait été tracée. Comment Dean s'y prenait pour faire ça sans que son frère s'en aperçoive était un véritable mystère. Il avait pourtant lui-même essayé de millions de fois mais Sam était toujours là à le regarder d'un air suspicieux, si bien qu'à la fin il laissait tomber, optant pour des nuits sans sommeil à monter la garde la main posée sur une arme, prêt à s'en servir en cas de besoin.

Après la lumière éclatante du panneau lumineux en forme de guitare à l'extérieur, ses yeux mirent un peu de temps à se réadapter à l'obscurité et il ne voyait quasiment rien dans la chambre. Il mit un instant à repérer les garçons assis côte à côte sur le lit qui faisait face à la télé. Dean somnolait comme un bien-heureux, la tête légèrement penchée sur la droite, pendant que Sam regardait les programmes de la nuit. Un documentaire animalier ou une émission culturelle imbuvable, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

« Hé, les garçons! » appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas leur faire peur.

Dean se réveilla instantanément et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre, étouffant un bâillement dans son poing et frottant vigoureusement ses yeux. Sam, quant à lui, ne daigna pas décrocher son regard du petit écran, feignant brillamment l'indifférence la plus totale. John le méritait et il le savait, mais ça faisait quand même un mal de chien. D'habitude, Sam était le premier à se jeter dans ses bras et à plonger le visage dans son cou lorsqu'il rentrait de chasse. Sam était comme ça, à réclamer des câlins pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais pas ce soir. C'était comme s'il avait subitement épuisé toute sa réserve d'affection, comme son frère.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir avant. J'étais à l'autre bout de l'état et avec toute cette neige sur les routes... Je suis resté bloqué. »

Même dans sa bouche, qui avait pourtant une grande expérience dans le domaine des bobards en tout genres, ça sonnait horriblement faux. Les gosses l'avaient déjà vu braver de véritables tempêtes en voiture et ce n'était pas les trois pauvres cristaux de neige qui recouvraient le bitume qui auraient pu l'arrêter. Il se rendit immédiatement compte que Dean ne le croyait pas du tout, et pourtant son aîné ne lui dit rien. Comme d'habitude. Il hocha même la tête, pour faire croire qu'il comprenait comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un de plus âgé.

« Mais le Père Noël m'a amené des cadeaux pour vous. » ajouta John. Il sentait que ça ne servait à rien mais il continua quand même la mascarade. Parce que s'il arrêtait maintenant la comédie, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Ils ne pourraient plus faire semblant que tout allait bien dans le meilleurs des mondes.

Il plongea la main dans la poche intérieur de la vieille veste en cuir qu'il avait toujours sur le dos et en tira deux petits paquets de papier journal tout cabossés. Il donna le plus petit à Dean qui l'accepta sans broncher, avant de s'assoir sur le lit à côté de Sam pour lui offrir le sien. Malheureusement, le jeune garçon ne semblait toujours pas décidé à laisser passer cet écart et ne tendit même pas la main pour recevoir son cadeau. John, assez embarrassé, le posa sur l'oreiller avant de retourner vers Dean.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Ouvre et tu verras bien! »

Dean hocha la tête et arracha le papier en deux temps trois mouvements. Il en déballa un petit couteau à cran dont la lame en argent était gravée à ses initiales. John avait beaucoup de retard mais il avait pris soin d'acheter de jolies choses, piochant lourdement dans leurs trop maigres économies. Ça serait pâtes et riz pendant les quelques semaines à venir.

« Merci, il est vraiment super! » le remercia Dean.

Mais John n'était pas dupe. Dean cachait admirablement bien son jeu pour un gamin de son âge (il avait été à bonne école) mais John pouvait quand même lire en lui comme dans un livre : son sourire était trop grand et son intonation trop enjouée pour être véritablement sincères. John soupira et posa une de ses grosses main sur l'épaule de Dean.

« Je... j'ai oublié. Je suis désolé Dean. »

Le visage de son aîné de fendit d'un sourire amer.

« C'est pas grave. Mais Sammy... »

La phrase resta en suspension.

« Je vais aller lui parler, d'accord? »

« Euh... » Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je dois te dire un truc d'abord... »

« Quoi? » s'inquiéta John.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère qui continuait de fixer la télévision avec intensité et fit signe à son père de le suivre un peu plus loin. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas loin du tout étant donné la promiscuité de la chambre.

« Il a trouvé ton journal, Papa. Et il l'a lu. » murmura Dean, visiblement inquiet de la réaction de son père.

Et merde. Merde merde merde. Non content d'avoir bousillé le Noël de son fils cadet, il en rajoutait une couche en lui apprenant que les monstres qui se cachaient dans le noir étaient réels. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été négligeant, qu'il avait laissé son journal traîner sur sa table de chevet. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait laissé son autre fils de douze ans ramasser les miettes et recoller les morceaux. Pendant quatre jours. Quatre putain de jours.

Avant la naissance de Dean, John avait beaucoup douté mais Mary l'avait rassuré, lui avait dit qu'il ferait un très bon père, qu'elle avait l'œil pour ce genre de choses. Elle avait eu tort. Si le prix du plus mauvais père existait, John était certain qu'il décrocherait la palme d'or haut la main. Que lui aurait dit sa femme si elle avait pu le voir à cet instant précis? Il frissonna d'horreur à cette idée, rempli de honte et de dégoût de lui-même. Il attira son fils vers lui et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il.

Dean lui pardonnerait, il en était sûr. C'était sûrement déjà fait, d'ailleurs, s'il interprétait correctement son regard. Mais Sam... c'était une autre paire de manches. Le gamin pouvait se montrer aussi têtu et rancunier que lui quand il le voulait. Comme Bobby Singer le lui répétait assez souvent, les chiens ne font pas des chats.

Il alla éteindre la télévision et s'accroupit au bord du lit, passant gauchement la main dans les cheveux trop longs de Sam. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque son cadet le repoussa d'un geste sec.

« Je suis désolé Sammy. Vraiment désolé. »

« C'est pas vrai. »

John ouvrit grand les yeux. Sam n'était pas un gamin facile à gérer, c'est vrai, mais jamais il n'avait remis sa parole en doute auparavant. Surtout dans des moments pareils. _Jamais_ dans des moments pareils.

« T'es qu'un menteur. » persista Sam.

« Ecoute, le Père Noël... » commença maladroitement John.

« Mais je m'en fous du Père Noël! Je me doutais qu'il existait pas. Je suis pas idiot. »

John hocha la tête. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sam n'était pas, c'était idiot. Au contraire, c'était sûrement le gamin le plus intelligent qu'il connaissait. Non pas qu'il connaisse énormément de gamins, mais quand même, le sien était particulièrement brillant. Même quelqu'un comme lui, qui n'avait jamais reçu une grande éducation, pouvait s'en apercevoir.

« C'est au sujet du journal? »

« Oui. » répondit Sam en hochant la tête, les yeux humides. « Et de Maman, aussi. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et il tremblait comme une feuille.

John réalisa alors pleinement toute l'ampleur du malheur de son fils. Tout au long de sa courte vie, Sam n'avait pas cessé de poser des questions sur sa mère. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle. Comment elle était, si elle l'aimait aussi fort que Dean, si elle buvait du jus d'orange le matin, si elle préférait les spaghetti ou les nouilles, si elle avait déjà vu la Maison Blanche, si elle avait déjà eu un lapin... Mais aussi comment elle était morte, où elle était enterrée, si elle était au Paradis... Autant de questions auxquelles John n'avait jamais répondu, ou alors très vaguement, parce que ça faisait trop mal, parce qu'un trou béant se creusait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa femme, parce qu'il voulait oublier et ne plus souffrir.

Sam avait absorbé toutes les informations qu'il avait réussi à recueillir et avait imaginé le reste. Jusqu'alors, il avait été persuadé que sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture et qu'elle était enterrée à côté des ses parents, à Lawrence. Mais voilà que du haut de ses huit ans, il venait brutalement de découvrir dans un vieux journal aux pages jaunies que sa mère avait été tuée par une créature qui l'avait plaquée au plafond, la blessant mortellement à l'abdomen avant de la brûler vive dans leur maison.

John sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et se frayer un chemin dans sa barbe. Le chagrin menaçait de le submerger et les mots qu'il aurait aimé dire ne parvinrent pas à sortir. Alors il serra son fils dans ses bras, le berçant lentement pour calmer les sanglots qui secouaient son petit corps.

« Shhhh, ça va aller maintenant, je te le promets... » répéta-t-il encore et encore lorsqu'il put enfin parler à nouveau.

Au moment même où il prononça ces mots, John sut que ce n'était pas vrai. Ça n'irait pas, non.

Ça n'irait jamais plus avec Sammy.


End file.
